


love in her eyes, and flowers in her hair

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: bringing her past to her present [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: tiniest ficlet series of carmilla sharing details of her past lives with laura





	

     "I'm sorry, you did  _what_ in the 60's?" Laura was probably going to laugh about this for eternity. She was going to find a way to become immortal so she could literally laugh about this forever. It's her new favorite thing, teasing all the fun details of Carmilla's life before her out of her. Every story has it's own mystifying color, a different flavor of Carmilla that maybe Laura hadn't seen before, but she definitely couldn't unsee now.   
  
     "It wasn't like... a  _cult_ cult- it was the 60's! People were...enjoying their lives and each other and it was all very..." Carmilla looked wistful for a second, if a little embarrassed. "Spiritual." She pressed a kiss to the top of Laura's hair, still shaking her head at the amused smile on her face. "Stop picturing it, cupcake."  
  
     "I...actually  _can't_ do that. Was there like.. rituals involved? Candlelit naked prayer circles in a mud pit?" Laura sighed contentedly, letting herself relax into Carmilla's side. "Did you  _at least_ wear flowers in your hair when you were being all...spiritual?"  
  
     "Yes." Laughing, Carmilla rolled her eyes. Maybe not all of her life had been shrouded in blood and misery, but it'd never been this good. Not even that candlelit naked prayer circle in a mud pit. 


End file.
